


Coming Out

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Gay, Hades is a Good Parent, Hades is a Proud Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: When Nico decided to come out, he expected many reactions. Sadness. Anger. Maybe even 'I knew it!' (his father was a god, and what don't the gods know?).But definitely not this.*Nico comes out to hades and Hades is a Good Parent*
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hades
Kudos: 64





	Coming Out

Nico dithered on the edge of the skeletal gardens, wavering between gritting his teeth and doing it, and turning right around and going back to Camp Half-Blood. It was highly likely that Hades just didn't want to know; while the god had been making an attempt at being a better parent (and had somehow managed to get his wife to cooperate), there was a possibility that this crossed a line in the reasonably stable relationship they had built.

Then again, when had a demigod ever worried about crossing lines? Percy did it all the time, and all it did for him was help him save the world. This wasn't anything big like that, but still. Mostly good (and occasionally neutral) things came out of being bold. 

What was the possibility that Hades was homophobic? It wasn't like Nico had attempted to hide his relationship with Will. Hades had almost definitely seen them do _something_ which went beyond the normal line of friendship (there were those pesky lines again. Always causing trouble), and he definitely definitely hadn't said anything. Either he hadn't noticed, thought nothing of it, or knew Nico was gay and was OK with it.

Sometimes, Nico wished he had Percy with him - the guy had sat on a god's throne just to get some attention. He needed that confidence right about now.

Making up his mind, Nico turned on his heel and marched right out of the Underworld.

-

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Nico was about to meet Will's mom, but he wasn't even out to his dad yet. It was putting a bit of a weight on the relationship at this point, though Will would never say anything. 

Nico once again dithered on the edge of Hades' lawn. The guards were looking at him, wondering whether he was going to come in. Nico made up his mind; nodding at the guards, he walked into the palace, waving at a couple of spirits who he'd taken a liking to over the past few years.

He strolled right into the throne room, where Hades was sitting on his throne, with Persephone at his side. Persephone smiled at Nico when she saw him; after Hades had explained what happened to Maria di Angelo, the goddess' sympathy had gone into overdrive, knowing what it was like to be adrift in a new world. Hades simply nodded, before cutting straight to the point. It was a habit Nico appreciated, as he often didn't need to breach a subject himself. Hades would do it for him. 

"What can I do for you, Nico?"

"Uh-" Nico wondered where to begin. Did he just spit out 'I'm gay'? Did he lead with a 'what do you know about gays'? Did he start by saying 'are you a homophobe?'? "I'm meeting Will's parents on Saturday."

"Oooookay," Hades looked confused. "And I need to know this because.....?"

"I'm gay." _Way to go, Nico. Subtlety is always the best policy._

"You and me both."

"Say WHAT now??"

"Kidding, kidding. But good to know."

"That's it? No questions? No 'so that's what's going on between you and Solace'? No.....no nothing?"

"Nico, did it occur to you that I know a gay when I see one?"

"What?!"

"Nico. Nico. Ghost King. Whatever you get people to call you. We're _greek_."

Nico thought on this for a moment. "Oh. Okay. Guess I'll see you next week."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my life at this point. This is a truly awful piece of writing and I'm posting it anyway.


End file.
